A Reason to Live
by formhaikyuu
Summary: Keith tells the story about the return of Team Voltron to Earth after they defeated the Prince Lotor and the Galra Empire and his relationship with Lance. But complications strike when Lance gets into an accident that resulted him into becoming paralyzed. There were many more complications that made Lance's condition severe... What happened? Let's listen to Keith's story.


Forming Voltron wasn't everything to Lance and I. It was our love that completed our lives forever, at least we thought it was forever. It's funny that sometimes I try to pinch myself awake from this trance of a daydream or nightmare. In that one moment, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, all I could do was pray for dear life that what was happening... wasn't. Love sounds so simple to say and feel, but it's a lot more than just that. To me, love was something Lance gave me. I'm sorry for keeping you all on edge about what happened, so I might as well tell you about the day my life had ended and how I got back up.

It all started after we had defeated Prince Lotor and the Galra Empire along with finding Matt, Samuel and my mother. My mother didn't turn out to be the motherly figure I thought she would be, but I was glad to see Pidge and her family together again. We finally won, but I didn't feel like it ended yet. My victory didn't just come from beating Prince Lotor and the rest of the stupid Empire, but I confessed. I confessed my heart's content to Lance and he felt the same. On that day, I felt like nothing could ever top the way I was feeling.

Lance convinced me to come back to Cuba with him for a little break before he goes back to Garrison and I was still thinking about the idea of looking back at Garrison. Hunk went back to Balmera to see Shay, Shiro and Allura were back in Altea and Pidge or should I say, Katie went back home with Matt and Samuel with a big smile on her face. Everything was finally calming down for team Voltron. Isn't that surprising? Lance and I stayed in Cuba for a while, because he missed his parents and home so much and he wanted me to meet his parents. I declined many times, but in the end he did his puppy-eyes and got me on the short end of the stick. Nerve-racking might I tell you, I thought I was going to mess everything up and get deported out of Cuba, but it was nothing like that at all. Lance's parents were the nicest people I had ever met and said that I was like family to them, which is something I haven't heard much of in my life. For once in a long time, I had parent role models to look up to and a great boyfriend to thank. I had a new family, a new life and someone to spend the rest of my life with.

We had all kinds of fun. We went to the beach and had a walk, but Lance hates not being in the water so he splashed me a couple times until we broke out into a huge water fight. We went to drink some amazing smoothies Lance was talking non-stop about back when we were on the ship. We then sat in a hammock talking about all the good times we have back in Altea and our funny adventures. He also showed me his little kitten that seemed to really like me and told me that there's no one else in the world we could love more than me. I didn't think there was anything else in the universe that could've made me happier.

After Lance spent a lot of his time with family and was content with the feeling of home once more, I asked and asked and asked until I finally convinced him to travel the world with me. Space made me feel like the world had no value, I thought that I would never be able to see the world again which made me feel like I couldn't see the world like I wanted to when I had the chance to. Since I have the chance in this moment, it would be something that I wouldn't turn down. Lance was more than happy to join me on my adventure. We traveled Europe, Africa and even went to Hawaii. Then our final destination, New York. This is where everything went downhill. Don't worry, I'm fine with telling... his story.

Lance and I couldn't sleep that night, so we stayed up and watched something on TV together. His stomach growled, so he got up and looked in the kitchen to see all our snacks were gone. Lance put on his hoodie and running shoes and said that he'd be right back from the convenience store down the street and that he loved me then gave me a peck on the cheek. Of course, all couples say that before leaving to go somewhere so it didn't really phase me or trigger me into thinking it was the last time that I was going to see him like this. He left without saying anything and I continued watching the film, but I started feeling tired so I dozed off without realizing. I woke up to the sound of tires screeching, a big truck horn and then the sound of a big crash. I got up groggily, throwing the blanket from off me and walked over to look out the window. I looked at the time to see it was super late and that Lance should have been home by now. It felt as if my heart fell right down into my stomach.

I got my shoes on and grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the door. I sprinted down the sidewalk to see that there was a collision right in front of the convenience store. I saw a limp body right in front of the truck and stood there in shock. It wasn't until I heard the police sirens that I ran over to see Lance on the ground. I went over to his limp body and held him in my arms, his blood all over. I couldn't see him because of the tears filling up my eyes. My lungs burnt from screaming so loud and I couldn't move from my spot. The medics were trying to get me to move so that they could take Lance away, but I just held onto him like he was probably holding onto his own life. I don't even remember how they managed to get me away from Lance but somehow when I came back to my senses, I was sitting inside the ambulance watching the medics perform CPR and keeping him alive by a thin strand of hope. Though somehow, the monitor's beeping slowed down and all the colored numbers started to slowly increase and decrease into their place. I remember squeezing his hand as tight as possible, to let him know that I was there. In that moment, the only thing I could do was hope.

* * *

[ hello! thanks for reading, please make sure to review and follow so that i know that you guys are loving everything! also you should follow me on instagram formhaikyuu for a more active and humor side of me! okay until next chapter!~ ]


End file.
